Final Say
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Yuugi gets a chance to tell something to his darker half. Puzzle/blindship.
1. Chapter 1

Yuugi blinks through the mist of darkness, he frowns narrowing his eyes trying to see just what was there. Fear had left him moments ago, after standing there for an hour in the unknown world. A dream he now thought it was.

Taking a step forward he at long last chooses to move from his place, he carefully watches the black shadows moving or seemingly moving with him. Then he sees a light ahead of him, he begins to jog towards the light which got bright and larger as he neared.

Reaching out for it with both hands Yuugi drives for it, not really knowing why, he was not being chased.

'It is just a dream any way.' Yuugi thinks as he wraps himself round the warmth he had crashed into.

Yuugi's eyes was hurting him, he could no longer open them against the odd light. Tucking his face further into the warmth he slowly began to be able to hear again, and he did not even noticed that he could not hear until the sounds and voices slowly got louder.

Blinking and opening his eyes fully Yuugi slowly raises his head up and stares into deep red orbs. Those angry eyes glared at him, causing him to wonder why.

'Who is this any way?' Yuugi asks himself, he was holding someone around the neck crushing their bodies together. 'Wait...' Yuugi looses his grip and moves back slightly seeing that face of that person clearer. 'M_ou_ _hitori no boku?!' Yuugi's mind shouts at him, mouth drops open at the man. _

The dead man was laying under him, however he was not how Yuugi remembered him. The once pale white skin now had a rich healthy tan, his eyes that was once a darker shade of Yuugi's purple was now a burning red, even his eye shape was slightly different. Yami no Yuugi's eyes and nose had lose that Japanese hint, not looking like a true Egyptian.

Yuugi slowly turns and looks at his surrounding never letting go, sand stone walls and pillars was all around a grand looking hall. People, foreign people stood around him glaring at him weapons in hand, some was slowly edging towards them.

'Dream... or... the shadows are playing with me...' Yuugi thinks as sweat forms on his white skin, he had a good idea where he was and just who he was hugging. 'This Atem does not know me.' he jerks his head back round and stares into the Pharaoh's eyes, 'They think I am attacking their Pharaoh!'

There was a voice addressing him he was sure, Yuugi turns and sees Kaiba Seto staring at him in almost bored manner. However Yuugi knew his rival's movements by, Seto was nervous, he feared the life of his king and cousin.

"Who dares to touches the Pharaoh?" Seth hisses out to Yuugi, was blinks his way. Moving further off the Pharaoh he could feel Atem getting ready to jump him.

It happened. As soon as he was far enough away four pairs of hands was suddenly then, dragging out of reach of our Pharaoh. Yuugi frowns slightly at the pain they caused, they was holding his wrists and upper arms tightly.

"Kill him." Atem cold voice came out simply as he turns around no longer interested in the person who knocked him over and cling to him.

Yuugi blinks at those words, then he was threw forward his knees slammed painfully on the hard ground. They held his shoulders and his arms away from himself, someone ripping at his hair pulling his head forward ready for someone to chop of neck.

A roared echoes throughout the hall like room, causing every person to freeze in fear. Yuugi noticed their hold was weaker and forces himself out. Jumping up he looked up to see what was happening.

The red dragon known as Slifer was out, only part of his body was running in the large arch around the hall, his head came was sticking in through a large open area. Yuugi starts running forward, people cries out alerting Pharaoh and his court. They turned to see what else was happened, back chose to face and try to control Slifer rather than deal with him.

Atem held his Sennen Puzzle in one hand while holding his other towards the overly large monster. The Pharaoh court did the same with their items, yet the dragon refused to listen.

Guards chased Yuugi who was getting closer to Atem, the court looked tore between killing the intruder and dealing with the monster. Yuugi smiles sweetly as he reaches the Pharaoh, he lifts his hand high above his head doing something he wanted to do since our final duel.

A loud slap noise filled the air. Atem's head turn sideways more from shock than from the force behind it. Stunned the Atem slowly looks towards the one who dared hit his cheek. The whole court was standing there completely shell shocked.

Yuugi could not help without, he broke down in laugher at the sight of his face. Doubling over he held his stomach as he start to hurt. Taking a heavy inwards breath he lift his head up and peeks at the Pharaoh who was slowly coming to his senses.

Slifer's head was suddenly there, his lower mouth opens. Seeing this Yuugi knew this what to do, he runs to the monster and jumps up on the lips and slips through two teeth. Glancing behind him he gives Atem one last wave and loving smile as the mouth closes.

But just before he disappears from view Yuugi cupped his mouth with hand and shouts out loud enough for Atem to hear. "Atem! I love you!" Yuugi grins at him as the mouth closed shut and he was in darkness once again. He was glad that his darker half had taught him those ancient words.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing his eyes he turns his face upwards, Yuugi smiles against the warmth of the sun, so pure. The skies here was actully different from his time, the air itself tested beautiful. The drinking water, while he still boiled it, was amazing it half amused the idea of bottling it and taking it home to sale.

Yuugi blinks his eyes open, the bright light rob him of colour for a moment. Then standing from his 'nest' he walks off the edge of the building. Walking across the roof he comes to the other side of the small outbuilding and leans over, slaves and their masters walked under foot, all going about their daily lives.

Suddenly those down there began dropping to their knees others lower still, they faced the ground as a person stalked passed them without giving them so such as a glance. The Pharaoh held his chin high listening to the person talking rapidly beside him as they walked along.

Seth was the first to notice.

The Priest halts causing his own slaves to quickly need to stop in order not to crash into him. Pharaoh sees his Priest was not with him, turning he raises a brow in question, then followed his line of vision.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrows at the sight of the stranger on the roof, knowing by their clothes that this was the same one as before. With a small hand of his hand guards rush forward, heading for the roof Yuugi stood on.

It did not take long before Yuugi was cut off on all sides, the only free place to run was to jump below and even then the dangerous Pharaoh and Priest was down there.

Yuugi jumps. His knees folded behind him, his arms he held bent over, his head his fingers touches softy on the back of his neck. Bringing his legs round as the ground came up a strange things popped into the world. His rear bounced against the soft mess of fur as his arms jerk down with the impact.

Some a little daze from his fall, his heart hammered against his chest. Turning he sees an angry Atem staring at him a little away from him now.

The kuriboh under him hums out loud, raising itself into the air he floats over the heads of the slaves towards the Pharaoh.

Yuugi smiles at his former darkness, it was good to see him. The first time he came or rather fell into this place Yuugi thought he was merely a dream he dreamt up with the help of the shadows because of his desire of see his secret love whom he never got the chance to say how he felt to.

Slifer had realized what the shadows had been and quickly dragged him back to his time, but not before Yuugi got his chance. He was angry and happy at the same time, he thought that Atem would always be with him and he did say that once. After his soul returned from Dartz's chambers Yami had swore an oath to be by his side.

Kuriboh starts flying higher and faster over the heads of the people in the palace courtyard, he turns keeping his eyes only to Atem, who was barking orders. Watching his loved one living and breathing was just what he wanted and that was what the shadows given him for his enjoyment.

It was great, the shadows let him come whenever he wanted. His monsters was the ones keep bringing him back, he was their master also, not only to the shadows.

Atem was now out of sight, somehow Yuugi always managed to get seen. It did not matter, Atem's memories would be drained from him over the course of time, a boy appearing would not make a big difference to the future.

"Let go home shall we?" Yuugi says to his little monster that was raising him even higher into the sky. The kuriboh hums and a wall of black and purple shadow opens against the pure blue sky, they flew right inside.

xxx

Hope this second chapter explains everything. Thanks for reading.


End file.
